


Derek has a chance

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: Derek tells the pack he is leaving and then has a heart felt conversation with Stiles.





	Derek has a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while hanging at home on a lazy weekend.

Derek waits anxiously at the loft for the pack to show up. Hoping beyond hope that he will show up. The door slides open and the pack begin to enter. Scott and Isaac, Lydia and Parrish. the whole packs there even John and Melissa. The door slides shut and Derek hangs his head in sorrow, knowing he will probably never see the spastic and ever talking young man he longs to see. He turns to the kitchen while the others gather around the table waiting for him. 

When he returns he see’s their sad faces looking back at him. He sighs and takes a deep breath. He begins to speak. I’m leaving Beacon Hills, I’m not sure where I will go. But you all will do fine without me here. I’m Leaving Scott in charge he will make a good alpha, a better alpha than I have been. He then heads to the stairs to get his bag and leave. 

Wait, Scott calls. Why Derek, why are you leaving, why didn’t you talk to any of us about this? Without turning he says, because people get hurt when i’m around. I can’t live with anyone else getting hurt. I can’t protect him… the pack. You're all better off without me here. 

He heads to his room to get his bag. A few minutes later there is a knock on his door. Yes is all he says. The door opens and John enters and stares at Derek. Finally he says is this because of Stiles, is he why you are leaving. You said you couldn’t protect him earlier. Is it Derek, tell me. Yes, its’ because of Stiles, he got hurt he almost died, I couldn’t protect him. Derek he would have gotten hurt whether you were there or not. He shouldn’t have been there in the first place. I sent him there, it was a mistake he’s human he can’t protect himself like us. 

Us, you mean the werewolves? What about me, Melissa, Chris, even Lydia, we are human too. You're the Sheriff, Chris is a hunter, Melissa is Scotts mom, I don’t think anyone would mess with her knowing that. Lydia’s a banshee, she has more than shown she can take care of herself. 

You're in love with him, aren’t you Derek. That’s what this is all about isn’t it. Derek sighs. Yes, Sheriff, I am in love with Stiles, have been since the first time I saw him. I would go out of my mind if anything happened to him. He’s better off with me not here. He can find a nice girl and settle down and have a family and a nice life. I can’t give him those things. Derek, please talk to him before you leave. I can’t, it hurts to much seeing him, knowing I can never be with him. 

The sheriff turns and says You might be surprised Derek. 

Later after the pack leaves Derek heads down the stairs and stops when he catches a familiar scent. He scans the loft and see’s a familiar form leaning in the shadows against the far wall. What are you doing here? I’m here because your leaving and didn’t even tell me. Why Derek, why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong? What was it? 

No Stiles, you did nothing wrong, it was me. I should never have sent you out there by yourself. I should never have let you get involved with the pack. You really think you could have stopped me, you think you could have kept me from saving my friends, from saving you?  
You shouldn’t have to deal with this Stiles. You should be out there having fun, enjoying life, getting ready for college and to have a family, not here fighting the supernatural shit. 

WHAT! What makes you think I want to be out there having fun, having a family. I wan’t to be here with my friends, and yes even with you, even though you are a sour wolf. What, why would you want that Stiles, we face evil all the time, the threat of possible death constantly. So, you think you all can deal with that better because your supernatural and I’m just a human. 

Stiles approaches Derek and stands in front of him. Tell me Derek is that why you're leaving? You're leaving because of me? Derek sighs and lowers his head. Yes, its because of you, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. It terrifies me every time I send you out there, knowing that you could get hurt or worse, not come back at all. Derek do you feel this way about all the pack members? No Stiles, no It’s different with you. Why is it different with me? Tell me Derek, why is it different?

 

I can’t Stiles, I can’t. DEREK ANDREW HALE! You tell me right now. I’m not leaving this loft and neither are you until you tell me. Stiles, I’m a werewolf you can’t stop me. I don’t have to, you’ll stop yourself. Derek turns to walk away and Stiles puts his hand on his chest and says in a low voice, please Derek, please tell me why?

Dereks looks at the hand on his chest and sighs. Because I’m in love with you Stiles. It scares me to know that I will never be with you. I will never get to hold you and kiss you and make you happy. 

Stiles moves his hand away and a low gasp escapes his mouth. Derek looks up and sees he is crying. He fears he’s hurt Stiles. Stiles, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you. He looks away. Stiles quietly says, Derek, I love you. Derek whips his head around and says WHAT? Derek, i’ve been in love with you for a long time. I didn’t think you felt the same way, so didn’t say anything. Only my dad and Scott know how I feel. 

Stiles, how can you be in love with me after what happened. Derek, you could not have known that the alphas would be waiting. But, I should have, I should have know. How could you, even Lydia didn’t know, Scott didn’t know, none of the pack knew? It’s not your fault, it would have happened to anyone, to any of the pack. But, they're werewolves, their supernatural. STOP, stop using the human card. Please just stop. 

Stiles moves to stand right in front of him. I love you Derek, I have since I first saw you in the woods, I will still love you even if you leave. Nothing is going to change that. No one will ever take your place in my heart. You should be happy Stiles, you should have a family and be happy with them. Derek, I don’t want a family if I can’t have it with you. 

Derek’s eyes go wide. Why, why would you want a family with me? Because I see how you are with the pack. I know that you would make a great father. I want to see you with our kids, with our grandkids. I want to see you smile again. Derek sighs, and lowers his head to rest on Stiles shoulder. Stiles slips his fingers into Derek’s hair and whispers quietly into his ear, I love you Derek, I have and always will. I don’t want anyone else besides you. I wan’t to go to sleep at night with you being the last person I see. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to come home knowing that you will be there waiting for me. And yes, I want to fight the supernatural right beside you. 

Without raising his head Derek whispers. Stiles is there really a chance that we could be more than friends. Yes, Derek there is a chance, but you have to do something for me. What Stiles, what do I have to do. You have to start thinking of me as a pack member like the other’s and not a frail human. I’m gonna get hurt, it’s gonna happen. Can you do that Derek. Derek raises his head to look into Stiles beautiful whiskey brown eyes. I’ll try, I’ll try, it wont be easy. 

Good, that’s all I ask. Stiles takes Derek’s face in his hands and guides him in for a soft kiss. Derek slips his arms around Stiles waist, he hugs him tight and begins to softly cry. Derek, why are you crying? I’m happy, I get to finally have what I’ve wanted for so long and always thought was out of my reach. Stiles smiles and kisses him again. I’ve been yours from the start, always have been and always will be.


End file.
